


Sad Gundam Pilots In Snow

by Flikky



Category: Batman Beyond, Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: Gundam Wing/DCU -- fighting through eight feet of snow to get where they're going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Gundam Pilots In Snow

"I don't get it," Duo complained, shivering so hard the others could barely understand him. "Why do we have to hike the whole way there again?"

"Because. The Romefeller Foundation has facilities all over the city. There are too many enemy eyes to risk being seen with the Gundams," Trowa explained. Duo seriously wondered if Trowa felt anything, or maybe he just had snow running through his veins. That would explain why he didn't seem to be affected at all by the blizzard going on around them.

Quatre, who was wearing twice the layers Duo was but was still shivering just as much, chimed in to back Trowa up, "The city's basically a Romefeller Headquarters itself, Duo. We really can't risk it."

Duo gave a frustrated huff, "Look, I'm not sayin' we oughta roll up to City Hall in Deathscythe. I just don't see why we can't hotwire a car and drive there with the heat blasting."

"A car wouldn't just get stuck in the snow, it's too high," Trowa pointed out.

"So we can hotwire a snowplow instead," Duo grumbled, but he knew that it was useless at that point. They were close enough to their safehouse apartment that it would take longer to find a plow, hotwire it, and drive it over to the apartment than to just keep walking.

And Trowa just confirmed it for him, adding, "Besides, all of the plows are owned by the city. And considering how ingratiated the Romefeller Foundation is in the local communities and government, it's very likely that they'd know as soon as we took it."

Duo sighed and pulled his bulky coat closer around him, flipped up the collar that the wind kept blowing over, and stepped in closer to the other two, who didn't question, just tightened formation trying to keep what little body heat they had between the three of them. They ducked their heads and squinted their eyes against the freezing wind and both Quatre and Duo attempted to stave off some of the chill by imagining themselves in warmer climates. Quatre squinted down at the snow quickly building up on the ground and tried to imagine that it was just the sun glinting off the sand in the desert where he was training with the Maganacs in the unbearable heat. Duo didn't try to imagine anywhere in particular, just a jungle somewhere that was so hot and humid he couldn't tell if the moisture dripping down his face and back was sweat or drizzling rain.

Trowa didn't say anything, after all there was almost no one else out in this horrible blizzard, so it didn't really matter if his companions were a little distracted -- he could watch out for the three of them just as well. But that was probably why he was the first one to notice when they were eventually being followed.

"Yo!" a voice called from above them over the sound of what Trowa confirmed were small jets when he looked up to see ... a young man in a black bodysuit capable of flight with what looked like a stylized bat symbol on it flying over them. "You guys need a lift?"

Duo and Quatre looked up at the sound of the voice and startled a little.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked.

The man in the bodysuit sighed, "Great, tourists," and landed on the ground in front of them, wings now folded up. "Listen," he told them, "I'm Batman, and I'm just here to help if you need it. If not then I'll get on my way and you can get on yours, and we can all get out of the snow a little faster."

Trowa thought he heard Batman mutter something else under his breath, but Quatre spoke over it, "You're Batman?!"

"I thought Batman was dead," Duo said.

"I'm standing right here, aren't I?" Batman pointed out. "Now do you want a ride or not?" he asked and added almost as an afterthought, "You wouldn't wanna be out this late even if it wasn't dumping two feet of snow on the ground every minute. There's some serious creeps around this town."

The three pilots look between each other and nodded. Trowa asked, "You got a ride?"

Batman pressed the bright red buckle of his belt and before they could ask what he was doing there was a car -- more like a jet, really -- flying towards them and landing easily on the road beside them.

"It's gonna be a little cramped," Batman warned, but none of them really cared as they all piled into the Batmobile and gave Batman an intersection two blocks away from their safehouse.

The pilots warmed themselves up and listened as Batman took a call on a private comm link, informing whoever was on the other end that he had passengers and another hour of patrol after he dropped them off.

When he signed off, Trowa asked him, "You said something about there being 'creeps' around town. What did you mean by that?"

"Don't worry that much about it," Batman replied. "They don't usually bother the tourists. Just try to stay away from anyone who's dressed like they think they're Napoleon."

His passengers all shared a look. Quatre spoke up, "You mean the Romefeller Foundation, right? I thought that they protected people."

"Maybe," Batman agreed. "Doesn't mean you're one of the ones they wanna protect. Or that you'll like the way they do it. You're better off just leaving them alone."

Quatre thanked him for the advice and the pilots shared a look again before falling silent for the rest of the trip. It didn't take long after that for them to reach their drop off point, and Batman landed the Batmobile on the snow with little disturbance to the peace of the night. Quatre thanked him again for his help, assured him they'd be fine from there, and that they'd be careful while they were in town. They waited for him to take off again and fly out of sight before they headed towards their safehouse.

Trowa knew what Quatre was thinking from his conversation with Batman, so cut off his line of thinking before he could start seriously considering it, "If we needed a fourth then Heero or Wufei would have been sent with us."

Quatre blinked over at him, startled, but countered as sure as he was in most things, "I'm not suggesting he could be a teammate, just that he could be helpful as an ally. He is, Batman, Trowa. He'll know the city and the people in it better than anybody else."

"I don't know man," Duo said, skeptical. "I get what you're saying, but he's still a civilian and we're still plannin' a major raid on, like, half the buildings in his city. If I were him? I'd be pissed if a couple tourists ripped out the glue holdin' the city together."

"You don't know that, though, he might want to help us."

"And he might want to hand us over to them rather than risk a potentially economically devastating attack," Trowa pointed out. Quatre frowned at him and he sighed, looking away quickly from a face he knew he'd give into with too long exposure. "Let's just get inside, warm up, and get some rest," he said eventually. "We can decide how we're going to approach this mission in the morning. With as little contact with outsiders as possible."


End file.
